


Not a lie detector

by Melime



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ancient Devices, Fandom Stocking 2016, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: “And how did you take ‘lie detector’ from that?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Não um detector de mentiras](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415388) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [fandom stocking](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/) community, at [Popkin16's Stocking](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/670380.html).

John walked around the device, trying to assess what they were dealing with. “So, what is this supposed to do?”

Rodney didn’t look up from his computer. “This description is a mess, of course the Ancients could never leave clear instructions behind. But as far as I can tell without turning it on, it can scan the subject’s mind to tell if they are an enemy or an ally, or maybe it’s a lie detector.”

“And why don’t you turn it on yourself?”

Rodney waved at the computer. “Someone has to monitor the data. Now go on, we don’t have all day.”

John thought about pressing it further, but figured Rodney wouldn’t be experimenting on this unless it was relatively safe. Probably. Unless he was bored or thought that the device was really cool. “Fine, how do I turn this on?”

“Just place your hand over that blue light, it should scan the whole city for potential enemies.”

“And you are sure this is safe?”

“I’m here, am I not?”

John sighed, and pressed his palm to the device, hoping he wasn’t about to blow the city. A pulse of light left the machine on all three dimensions, but other than that, nothing seemed to happen.

“McKay?”

“I’m on it,” Rodney said, furiously typing on his computer. “It doesn’t seem to have done anything, at least nothing that is showing up in the sensors. Perhaps because there are no enemies of yours in Atlantis? I’ll need some time to analyze this energy output.”

John was leaning more towards Rodney being mistaken as to what the device did. “What did the description say, exactly?”

“Uh?” Rodney asked, distracted. “Oh, something finding the truth of one’s heart. Let me check, and don’t mind my translation, most of my Ancient relates to technical terms, and this is less of a description, and more of a note, actually. ‘In the hope of decreasing interpersonal conflicts, we sought a way to find the truth of one’s heart, so that the search for those who would be dear would not rob us of precious time, and so that no more mistakes were made in search of that match. As such, we devised a way to make matches know by branding them.’ Uh.”

“And how did you take ‘lie detector’ from that?” John asked, somewhat annoyed.

“Well, now that I read it aloud, it doesn’t really sound like a lie detector.”

‘Sounds like a scientific attempt to find soulmates,’ John thought, but didn’t say, because that would be ridiculous. Instead, he said, “So, should we be worried about this ‘branding’?”

Before Rodney could answer, his comm went on. “Rodney, what did you do? I have dozens of people here from all over the city with birthmarks they didn’t have before.”

“Why do you assume it’s my fault? Wait, what kind of mark?”

“Looks like a normal birthmark, irregular shape, some unique, others repeating shape and place on two people.”

“Right, I’ll look into it. McKay out.” Then, he said to John, “That was Carson, I think we solved the mystery of the branding, people are getting birthmarks all over the city.”

Rodney laid down on the floor next to the device to access the panel under it. As he stretched to reach it, his shirt lifted slightly.

John didn’t look. At all. But he did notice something. “McKay, you have one too.”

“What?” Rodney hit his head against the device, then got out from under it. “Where?”

“Your stomach.”

Rodney lifted his shirt. “Oh no, no, no, no, no. What if I have cancer? Skin cancer? Wait, do you have one too? Take off your shirt.”

“What?”

Rodney came over to John. “Let me check,” he said, trying to take off John’s shirt.

“What are you doing?” John asked, pushing Rodney’s hands away, but not before Rodney managed to pull John’s shirt up.

“Uh, you have one too.”

John looked down, then at Rodney’s mark. “On the exact same place.”

“And, I’m not sure but, don’t you think they look alike?”

John nodded. “They do.”

“I wonder what this means.”

John looked at Rodney, then at the device. “What did you say this did again?”

Rodney looked at the device, then at John. “I have a theory. Just… don’t punch me or shoot me or anything if it’s wrong.”

“Why would I…?” But before he had a chance to finish it, Rodney kissed him, just briefly.

Rodney stepped back before John had the chance to react. “Matchmaking device?”

John touched his bottom lip, processing what had just happened. “Or something like that.”

“Right.” Rodney looked around uncomfortably, wondering if he had made the wrong choice. “Maybe I should go talk to Carson.” He moved to leave the room.

“Wait, just…” John touched Rodney’s wrist. “I think that can wait a minute.”

“Why?” Rodney asked.

John placed a hand on the back of Rodney’s head and pulled him close. “So that I can kiss you properly.”

“Right. That sounds, good, good plan, that sounds like a good plan.”

So that’s what they did.


End file.
